


The dragonfly it ran away; But it came back with a story to say

by UnknownUncut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Don't know why I made this, Gen, Iceland is there in spirit, Personification of the continents, i hope i did them justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Short one-shots of each of the continents hanging out with their countries.





	The dragonfly it ran away; But it came back with a story to say

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I made this but I wanted to try something new that I haven't seen, I guess. The title is from Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men. I hope you enjoy.

**Oceania – The Great Emu War**

“How in the world did you two manage to angry the emus?!” A woman shouts as she jumps over a rock and grab both Australia and New Zealand.

“Listen Oceana, the birds started!” Australia huff but scoot closer to New Zealand so not to be spotted by the emus.

“Yeah plus its Australia’s fault for shooting first!”

“What! No its not!”

Oceania rolls her eyes as the two nations fought. She moves to look over the rock and sees another wave of emus coming in.

“Sorry boys! You’re on your own!”

Australia and New Zealand stop arguing long enough to see their continent running away. The two look at one another before running after her.

“Wait! Oceana! Don’t leave us to die!”

* * *

 

**North America – Hamilton**

“They made a musical based on one of your founding fathers? And now you want me to go to this musical?” questioned a woman, who’s sitting a café trying to get away from her countries.

"Yep, I already ask Mattie and Rosa to come too!” America shouts, pretty much jumping in his seat.

“Ugh, fine but I’m not going to enjoy it.”

-Later-

“Ev’ryone give it up for America’s favorite fighting Frenchman!”

“Lafayette!”

Canada looks at his brother and continent as they talk loudly about the musical.

“How did we ended up with those two?” ask Mexico.

“Because family?” Canada looks at Mexico but just end up with a shrug.

“-I guess I basic’lly missed the late eighties…”

* * *

 

**Asia – Cold War**

“You must have a better reason than that,” A man said with a soft smile up to Russia.

“I don’t need a better reason than that.” Russia cross his arms, clearly not happy. Also being careful of the tea cup that he's still holding.

Asia shakes his head before setting his tea cup down, Russia following after. “I seen many wars in my time so I know when something is unnecessary.” He watch the Russian for a few seconds.

“I don’t understand why you’re here, shouldn’t the European continent be here?”

“Yes but Europe is busy at the moment so I came; I thought you need someone to talk to.” Asia poured himself another cup before pouring another for Russia.

Neither one spoke after that; it’s probably for the better.

* * *

 

**Europe – Sweden’s Pizza**

“What is this?” Europe leans over to Finland, whose looks close to gagging. When Europe agreed to come get pizza with the Nordics, he didn’t expect this!

“I think its pizza?” Denmark poke his piece with a fork, clearly not wanting to touch it.

Sweden walks back over with Norway. Europe wants to just leave but not wanting to be rude, stayed.

“Sweden-” Norway turned slightly and look up at the taller Nordic “-why?”

Sweden shrugs and takes a seat next to Finland.

Europe wants to know why too but he does knows the next time the Nordics ask him to come with them to eat; he’s saying no.

* * *

 

**Antarctica – Northern Lights**

If you told Arctic and Ann that they would be sitting the Northern part of Canada watching the Northern lights with a couple other countries; Arctic would have laughed and Ann would apologize but would have laughed as well.

“It’s nice,” Arctic turned to his sister to see her looking up at the lights that are dancing overhead. “I wish it could last forever.

Arctic nods sadly, taking a look over at the small gathering of nations as they watch the lights as well.

Arctic knows that this won’t end with a happy ending but for now it’s enough for both siblings.

 

* * *

 

**Africa – Hatshepsut**

“I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” Ancient Egypt frown as she walks next to Africa. The continent wasn’t due back until the end of the month but the continent arrived about six weeks early.

“Well I wanted to check on that new son of yours and see the new pharaoh that seems to catch a lot of people’s attention.” Africa took the hand offered to her when they reach the steps of the library.

Africa stops just inside the door when she spots both the pharaoh and Ancient Egypt’s son sitting together at the table and reading a book.

“I’m sorry…” Ancient Egypt whisper.

“No, there’s nothing to apologize for.” Africa could only stand there watching the soon-to-be nation and the first female (who dress as a male) pharaoh read a children book like nothing is wrong with the world.

* * *

 

**South America – Endless Wars**

South America stood there, he can only watch the four countries huddle together as the wars grow too much. They are young and shouldn’t be feeling any pain.

If he can take away all the pain and keep them safe under his wings forever, never to taste war again, he would do it in a heartbeat but he can’t.

South America came and sat between Brazil and Colombia, while Peru and Chile shuffle closer to him.

There’s nothing he can do to help them but sit back and hope the future is kind to his countries.  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, some parts my history isn't the best but I tried. If I messed up on any parts, just tell me and I'll change it as soon as I can.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Continent Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485394) by [UnknownUncut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut)




End file.
